Ubur-Ubur
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Apa kau tersesat lagi, Sehuna?"/"Aku mencintaimu"/"Tidak boleh"/"Karena abadi, mereka bisa menunggu selama apapun "/"Manusia sangat mudah melupakanku"/EXO Fict. Hunlay. SehunxYixing. Fict terakhir sebelum ujian :D Mungkin ini songfict karena aku memakai lagu disini *-*
1. Chapter 1

_Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)_

Sehun kecil terjebak diantara jajaran kaca besar berisi berbagai macam fauna air. Tangan kecilnya berpegang pada pembatas besi di sisi kirinya, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari asal suara nyanyian itu.

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam jarak)_

Dibalik blok terakhir, tepat didepan akuarium besar yang penuh dengan ratusan makhluk tanpa warna suara itu berasal. Berdiri disana, seseorang dengan surai blondenya menatap lembut ke arah kerumunan ubur-ubur dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo_

 _(Ubur-ubur yang bermimpi menyanyikan lagu mereka)_

Sehun berjalan pelan. Kaki kecilnya berjalan tanpa perintah ke arah namja itu. Sementara sosok itu tetap bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya.

 _Yasashii umibe de nemuru_

 _(Tertidur di tepi pantai yang lembut)_

Namja itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh puncak kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan.

" _Apa kau tersesat lagi, Sehuna?"_

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : "Apa kau tersesat lagi, Sehuna?" / "Aku mencintaimu" / "Tidak boleh" / "Manusia sangat mudah melupakanku" / EXO Fict. Hunlay. SehunxYixing. Fict terakhir sebelum ujian :D Mungkin ini songfict karena aku memakai lagu disini *-*

Silahkan buka link berikut jika ingin tau lagunya ^_^

watch?v=b8c_A_EeVsY

Happy Reading, minna~~

-JELLYFISH-

"Sehun. Sehun! Bangun!" guncangan kasar ditubuhnya membuat namja 17 tahun itu bangun dengan gusar. Pelaku yang mengusik tidurnya melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Sehun, kemudian mengomel sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ibu, Sehun itu benar adikku atau dia tertukar dengan anak kerbau saat lahir dulu? Dia sangat susah dibangunkan" teriakan menyebalkan kakaknya dia abaikan, Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Matanya memang terpejam, tapi otaknya berusaha mengingat mimpinya semalam yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

Ubur-ubur.

Namja blonde.

Aquarium.

"ASTAGA, SEHUN! APA PERLU KUTENDANG DULU BARU KAU BENAR-BENAR BANGUN" pekikan marah kakak laki-lakinya membuatnya menyingkap selimut dengan kasar. Tatapan kesal dia tujukan pada namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Hobimu memang mengganggu mimpi orang ya. Berisik tau"

"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan pagi, Tuan Sehun. Kau tidak berniat pergi ke sekolah, hah?" Sehun menoleh ke arah weker di side table di sisi kirinya. Sementara itu suara-suara berisik dari kehebohan Luhan masih terdengar jelas.

"Luhan hyung!" teriakan Sehun membuat namja 19 tahun itu kembali kekamar adiknya dan menatap wajah kusut sang adik. "Sekarang hari Minggu, bodoh".

"Oh God!" Luhan menepuk kepalanya keras, kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang Sehun dan berbaring dengan brutal. "Seingatku ini hari Senin" Sehun memukulkan bantal padanya, Luhan mengaduh berniat membalas namun urung sebab melihat ekspresi aneh dari adiknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hng? Tidak. Hanya saja semalam aku mimpi aneh"

"Oh ya? Tentang?" mendadak kakak laki-lakinya itu tertarik, Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi detail mimpinya. Namun hanya dua kata yang akhirnya dia katakan pada Luhan.

"Ubur-ubur" Luhan menatapnya jengah, bantal di tangannya bersarang lagi diwajah Sehun. "Dasar aneh" lalu ditinggalkannya Sehun yang masih terus mengingat-ingat mimpinya.

"Memang aneh ya" ucapnya lirih.

-JELLYFISH-

"Jadi... kenapa kita kesini?" Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, matanya menatap aquarium besar berisi ribuan ikan itu dengan tatapan kagum. "Hyung!".

"Tentu saja liburan, bodoh. Bisa kau diam saja dan menemaniku?" Sehun mendengus, matanya menatap ke arah lain. Mengamati sekelilingnya yang sangat ramai oleh kerumunan. Ini hari libur, wajar saja jika tempat ini terasa begitu ramai sesak. Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya itu sangat berlawanan dengannya. Sehun lebih suka keheningan sedangkan Luhan suka tempat dengan keramaian semacam ini.

"Ah, Sehun" panggilan Luhan hanya ia respon dengan gumaman, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Nanti kau tersesat" kalimat itu disertai tawa. Sehun menatap malas pada kakaknya, tidak mungkin juga kan dia tersesat. Dia sudah 17 tahun, ingat?

"Aku tidak akan tersesat, dasar hyung bodoh" Luhan masih tertawa, kemudian dia fokus lagi pada kerumunan clown fish yang berenang lucu disekitar rumpunan anemone. Sehun kini menatap ke arah aquarium di sisi kanannya. Ikan-ikan dengan ukuran lumayan besar berenang disana. Dia bahkan tidak tau ikan apa itu. Lumayan besar dan berwajah aneh adalah definisinya untuk makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Luhan hyung, ikan apa-" Sehun menoleh ke belakang, maksudnya bertanya pada sang kakak namun sosok bersurai karamel itu tak ada disana. "-ini?" Sehun menatap linglung ke sekitarnya.

"Luhan hyung?" panggilnya diantara kerumunan manusia disitu. Percuma juga mengingat saking ramainya tempat itu dan orang-orang yang berdesakan disana membuatnya sulit mencari Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas. 'Sialan' batinnya.

Dia tersesat.

Sehun berjalan melawan arus, menyusuri satu persatu blok aquarium. Berharap melihat seseorang berambut karamel dengan cardigan putih panjang dan celana jeans selutut segera dia temukan. Haruskah dia menunggu di pintu keluar saja sampai Luhan keluar? Mengingat tubuh Luhan yang lumayan kecil, pasti sulit juga mencarinya ditengah keramaian.

 _Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)_

Ditengah keramaian itu, sebuah suara terdengar. Suara lembut yang menenangkan. Suara ini. Sehun yakin pernah mendengar namun entah dimana. Kakinya entah mengapa mengarah ke arah kanan. Berfirasat jika suara itu berasal dari sana.

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam jarak)_

Lagu itu terus mengalun. Seperti deja vu. Sehun merasa pernah mengalaminya. Sisi yang dilaluinya sedikit lebih sepi dari blok lainnya. Membuat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

 _Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo_

 _(Ubur-ubur yang bermimpi menyanyikan lagu mereka)_

Sehun merasa semakin dekat dengan si pemilik suara. Dia abaikan sisi kanan dan kirinya yang penuh dengan ratusan spesies hewan laut. Kakinya berjalan tanpa perintah. Kemudian dia berbelok ke arah belokan kanan terakhir. Dimana aquarium berisi puluhan jenis ubur-ubur berada.

 _Yasashii umibe de nemuru_

 _(Tertidur di tepi pantai yang lembut)_

Suara itu berasal dari namja di hadapannya. Sehun menghampirinya, lagu itu berhenti saat keduanya saling bertatapan. Suara tercekat itu membuat Sehun sadar. Wajah linglungnya seakan bertanya kenapa di disini. Namja bersurai blonde itu ikut menatapnya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu sama lembutnya dengan lagu tadi. Sehun mengangguk kikuk, namja didepannya juga merespon sama kikuknya.

"Ano, apa kau tersesat?"

"A-ah, begitulah. Aku terpisah dari kakakku" Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan. Jujur saja sikapnya tadi pasti mirip dengan penguntit. Namja itu tertawa pelan. Astaga. Bahkan tawanya sama indahnya dengan suaranya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa orang dewasa tersesat di aquarium" Sehun ikut menertawakan kebodohannya. Padahal tadi Luhan sudah mengingatkannya agar tak begitu jauh darinya. Sehun memang seseorang yang mudah terlepas dari pengawasan.

"Mau ku antar ke pintu keluar?"

"Tidak perlu" Sehun melambaikan tangan, tanda penolakan. Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Dia kini melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca besar itu. Matanya berbinar penuh harap, mungkin sedang membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada diantara kerumunan hewan invertebrata itu.

"Lagu tadi..." kata-kata Sehun membuat namja itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata indahnya. Menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "..sangat indah".

"Benarkah?" binar dimatanya membuat Sehun merona, jujur saja namja didepannya sangat manis. Namja itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk dua sabit yang indah. "Lagu itu tentang ubur-ubur" sedikit penjelasan tu membuat Sehun mengerti jika dia sangat menyukai hewan laut ini.

"Ubur-ubur itu, seperti kapuk yang terbang di udara. Mereka terlihat sangat ringan kan?" Sehun hanya mengiyakan, dia tidak begitu paham sebenarnya. Tapi tanggapan sederhana dari Sehun cukup membuat namja blonde itu mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Sehun?" suara dari kejauhan memanggil namanya, Sehun menoleh ke ke sisi kiri. Ketara sekali jika itu kakaknya. Saat menoleh, namja blonde itu tersenyum padanya. "Kakakmu menjemputmu" ucapnya lembut, Sehun merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya saat melihat senyum itu. Dia menggangguk kaku.

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Sampai jumpa lagi" namja blonde itu melambai ceria, membuat Sehun semacam enggan meninggalkannya. "Ah.." langkahnya terhenti, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Namja itu masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Namamu?" tanya Sehun, lawan bicaranya memasang senyum. Membuat Sehun merasa ingin kembali ke sisinya dan menemaninya.

"Orang-orang memanggilku Lay"

"Lay? Namaku-"

"Sehun kan? Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehuna" Sehun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung, kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. "Ya, sampai jumpa" setelahnya dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghampiri Luhan yang kemudian memarahinya habis-habisan. Dia tak perduli dengan omelan Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang da ingat hanya suara indah dan senyuman manis milik Lay. Dia bahkan sudah mengakui sesuatu.

Dia jatuh cinta.

-JELLYFISH-

"Kau tau? 95% tubuh ubur-ubur terdiri dari air"

"Benarkah?" Lay mengangguk yakin. Sehun tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya, tapi dia tau Lay terlihat sangat ceria saat membicarakannya.

Ini minggu ketiga kunjungannya ke aquarium. Bukan karena dia mulai tertarik pada berbagai jenis ikan atau makhluk laut lainnya. Dia tertarik pada pengunjungnya. Tepatnya Lay.

Lay juga selalu berada di tempat yang sama, di depan aquarium yang penuh dengan ubur-ubur. Jadi Sehun tak perlu susah payah mencarinya. Selain itu, saat dia mulai mendekat ke arah tempat itu. Lantunan lagu dari namja blonde itu selalu terdengar.

"Kau, benar-benar suka ubur-ubur ya?" Lay mengangguk. Terlihat samar, namun Sehun tau sebuah senyum terbentuk dibelahan bibirnya. Tanda bahwa rasa sukanya begitu dalam dan beralasan. "Aku, ingin seperti mereka".

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berenang dengan tenang" tangan Lay menyentuh permukaan kaca aquarium, tepat disana seekor ubur-ubur mendekat. Senyum Lay makin tampak, "Sangat tenang. Seakan tanpa beban. Mereka juga kadang tidak terlihat, karena warnanya tentu saja. Karena itu mereka seakan menghilang" Sehun masih belum mencerna perkataan Lay barusan. Lay tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun.

"Lupakan saja, Sehuna. Itu hanya sebatas pemikiranku"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hampir bisa memahaminya. Tapi, 'menghilang'?" Lay tersenyum, kini mendongak. Memperhatikan ubur-ubur didekat tangannya tadi kini sudah berenang naik dengan gerakan anggun. "Semua orang kadang butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Selain itu, tidak semua orang bisa terlihat dengan mudah" Sehun tanpa sadar menatap namja didepannya intens. Seberkas rasa kesepian nampak di wajah manisnya. Seakan ekspresi itu selalu berhasil dia sembunyikan dari orang-orang namun tidak dihadapan Sehun.

"Dan juga..." Lay menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan senyuman kesukaan namja 17 tahun itu. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa spesies ubur-ubur yang abadi. Bukankah itu bagus? Itu membuat mereka bisa menunggu sesuatu selama apapun".

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" nada bicara Sehun tampak kecewa. Tentu saja. incarannya ternyata sedang mengincar orang lain juga. Tapi Lay menggeleng. Sehun tau dia jahat, namun kelegaan sedikit merasuk ke dadanya.

"Dia sudah kembali. Aku tak perlu menunggunya"

-JELLYFISH-

Sehun menatap tak minat makan malam yang tersedia di meja. Ibunya bahkan bertanya beberapa kali pada Luhan namun namja karamel itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Mungkin putus dengan pacarnya" jawaban asal kakaknya membuat Sehun menatapnya kesal. Sementara itu Luhan tampak lebih memilih sibuk dengan makanannya. Ibunya tertawa pelan, "Pantas saja Sehunnie sekarang sering pergi saat akhir pekan. Apa kalian sering kencan?" ibunya kini ikut-ikutan menggodanya. Sehun memasang tampang merajuknya, dia mengambil sumpitnya kemudian makan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Tuh kan benar, dia putus"

"Diamlah, hyung bodoh"

"Sopanlah dengan kakakmu, Sehun" teguran dari sang ayah membuatnya mendengus. Ibunya tertawa lagi, baginya melihat pertengkaran kedua anak ini adalah hal yang mungkin dia rindukan jika mereka dewasa nanti.

"Padahal Sehun sangat manja pada Luhan saat kecil dulu" Sehun malas saat ibunya mulai mengenang masa kecilnya dulu. Luhan tampak mengangguk, wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk semakin menggoda Sehun.

"Aku ingat dulu dia menangis sambil meneriakkan namaku dan ibu saat tersesat di taman bermain"

"Ah, kau benar Luhannie. Dia sangat lucu dulu" tawa ibunya terdengar, Sehun semakin ingin pergi dari sana. Antara marah dan malu saat masa kecilnya dibahas. Dia memang anak yang cengeng dulu. DULU. Catat itu.

"Sehun sangat sering tersesat saat kecil. Tapi dia tidak menangis saat tersesat di aquarium, dia malah tertidur di ruang tunggu" Sehun kini diam, mengabaikan tawa ketiga anggota keluarganya itu. Mendengar kata aquarium membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Bu.." ibunya menjawab dengan gumaman diantara tawanya, "Apa aku pernah tersesat di aquarium?".

"Pernah. Hmm, itu saat umurmu 6 tahun sepertinya"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia ingat soal taman bermain. Dia memang melepaskan gandengan ayahnya karena tertarik melihat badut maskot tempat itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat soal tersesat di aquarium. Dia hanya ingat pernah kesana saat kecil dan darmawisata sekolah dasar.

"Dan saat darmawisata sekolah dasar dulu kau juga tersesat disana. Wali kelasmu bicara pada ibu dulu"

"Astaga, berarti dia sudah 3 kali tersesat di aquarium yang sama jika ditambah yang kemarin" hah? Lagi? Sehun juga tidak ingat dengan yang itu. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia pergi ke tempat itu dengan normal, tanpa tersesat.

"Aku benar-benar lupa" ibunya tertawa, kemudian wanita 48 tahun itu bangun dan merapikan piring kosong miliknya. "Wajar saja, sayang. Itu terjadi saat kau kecil" Luhan mengangguk setuju. Kini namja itu ikut membantu sang ibu. Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi air putih. Otaknya kini tetap berusaha mengingat hal itu. Tersesat. Namun dia tetap tak dapat mengingatnya.

-JELLYFISH-

" _Songsaenim?" panggilan tanpa jawaban itu terucap berkala dari bocah 10 tahun itu. Kaki kurusnya melangkah perlahan, menyusuri deretan kaca besar yang memantulkan cahaya bitu dari air didalamnya. Membuat suasanan gelap dan tenang dari tempat itu entah kenapa begitu kerasa. Berbeda dengan tadi, saat teman-temannya ribut saling menyerukan kekagumannya pada tempat itu._

 _ **...ra, yurameku hikari no tsubu**_

 _ **(...yun, berayunlah sebuah cahaya yang terang)**_

 _Nyanyian itu membuatnya larut dalam kelembutan nadanya. Bocah itu berjalan ke tanpa mengetahui arah tujuannya._

 _ **Kira, kira, kagayaki, koe wa tada yure anata e to**_

 _ **(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam dirimu)**_

 _Kini dihadapannya adalah sebuah aquarium besar berisi ratusan ubur-ubur. Beberapa mengerumun sesuai dengan spesiesnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, mengutarakan ketakjuban. Bagaimana bisa hewan-hewan itu berkumpul layaknya barisan manusia._

 _ **Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba**_

 _ **(Tak perduli walaupun gema lagu ini berhenti)**_

 _ **Donna iro demo sunda sore ni tarete yuku yo**_

 _ **(Dari sekian banyak warna mereka tergantung di langit yang cerah)**_

 _Seseorang bernyanyi disana, sangat dekat dengan kaca besar yang menampung ribuan ubur-ubur disana. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya, seakan nyanyian itu ia tujukan pada makhluk didalam sana._

 _ **Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni**_

 _ **(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)**_

 _Kemudian seseorang itu menoleh kearahnya, membuat anak itu merona. Malu karena tertangkap basah mengagumi dua hal indah dihadapannya. Kerumunan ubur-ubur dan namja itu._

" _Apa kau tersesat?" anak itu mengangguk ragu. Perlahan namja itu mendekatinya, sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus surai hitam pendek anak itu. "Mau kuantar ke pintu keluar?"._

" _T-tidak. Aku ingin m-melihat ubur-ubur" anak itu tertunduk, suaranya pelan sekali namun bisa terdengar cukup jelas. Namja blonde itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini" lalu keduanya mendongak kearah atas aquarium besar itu. Mengagumi makhluk trasparan didalam sana yang seakan menari didalam air._

" _Ano.." dia menoleh, mendapati ujung kemeja putihnya ditarik oleh anak tadi. "B-bisakah.. b-bisa kau bernyanyi lagi?" namja blonde itu tersenyum. Setelahnya lantunan itu kembali terdengar. Seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang membuat siapapun terbuai ketika mendengarnya._

 _ **Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni**_

 _ **(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)**_

-JELLYFISH-

Sehun berada didepan pintu masuk aquarium saat ini. Berkat mimpinya dan cerita keluarganya dia akhirnya tau kenapa hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini dan Lay selalu tampak familiar baginya. Kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah ini berarti dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak kecil? Sehun menahan senyumnya, bukankah ini cerita cinta yang aneh?

Kakinya melangkah masuk. Ada yang aneh menurutnya. Nyanyian itu tak terdengar. Sedikit rasa cemas merasuki hatinya. Namun saat Sehun berada ditempat mereka selalu bertemu, namja blonde itu tetap disana. Dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya ke arah ratusan ubur-ubur yang sedang menari dengan anggun didalam air.

"Lay?" namja blonde itu menoleh, tersenyum. Namun senyum itu mengandung kesedihan yang tak dapat Sehun temukan alasannya. "Hai" sapanya lirih. Sehun menghampirinya, kedua tangannya meraih bahu namja itu. Wajah khawatir terpancar, Sehun menatap Lay intens. Perlahan dia menyentuhkan dahinya pada milik Lay.

"Kau sakit?" Lay tertawa pelan, dia mendorong Sehun menjauh. Senyuman itu kini berganti dengan senyum biasanya, namun Sehun tau jika dia masih menyimpan kebohongan disana. "Aku baik. Sungguh".

"Kau tidak terlihat baik. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Lay menatapnya bingung. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Sehun. Namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum, hal yang hanya dia lakukan didepan orang-orang tertentu.

Mata Lay terbuka lebar saat menyadari wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Bibir tipis namja itu menempel pada miliknya. Melumatnya lembut, membuat wajahnya merona hingga ke telinga. Lay mendorong Sehun, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Sehun artikan.

"Apa yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu" Lay makin terkejut. Dia lalu tertawa canggung, semacam reaksi atas ketidakpercayaannya. "Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Aku ingat kau selalu disini saat aku tersesat. Aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu. Pada semua hal tentangmu".

"Tidak"

"Lay, aku-" tangan Sehun berusaha menggapai lengan kurus Lay. Namun namja blonde itu menepisnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang tak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. "Tidak boleh" Lay meninggalkannya, dia pergi dari sana. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sebab selama ini Sehunlah yang selalu pergi terlebih dahulu.

-JELLYFISH-

"Hampir sebulan kau tidak keluar rumah selain sekolah. Kau benar-benar putus dengan pacarmu ya?" Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, dia terlalu fokus dengan rubik milik Luhan ditangannya. Sementara Luhan kini tengah membaca salah satu dari koleksi komik jepang milik adiknya itu. "Aku bertanya padamu, Oh Sehun".

"Aku tak berniat menjawabnya, Oh Luhan" komik di tangan Luhan melayang ke arah kepala Sehun, membuatnya mengaduh dan berniat melempar rubik ditangannya juga namun mengurungkan niatnya. "Berhenti menggangguku".

"Kau tidak berniat curhat padaku, eh?" Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, tangannya bergerak cepat menyusun deretan kotak itu menjadi satu warna yang sama walau pada akhirnya tetap menjadi deretan warna tak beraturan. Sehun menghela nafas kasar, kubus berwarna-warni itu dia lempar asal ke ranjangnya. Matanya mengarah pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya seakan berkata, 'Apa?'.

"Apa yang menurutmu membuat seseorang tak boleh mencintai orang lain?"

"What?! Seorang Oh Sehun bertanya sesuatu tentang percintaan?" Luhan tertawa mengejek, Sehun berdecak. Dia menyesal bertanya hal semacam itu. "Kalau cuma ingin tertawa pergi saja sana".

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku tidak tau jika adikku sudah besar sekarang" suara tawa Luhan masih terdengar walau lebih pelan. Luhan menghentikan tawanya, dia kini duduk di atas ranjang Sehun. Menatap ke arah adiknya sambil tersenyum, "Menurutmu sendiri kira-kira apa?".

"Aku... tidak tau. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu" Luhan tertawa lagi, mau dilihat dari sisi mananpun adiknya ini tetap saja masih belum sedewasa itu. "Kalau menurutku tentu saja ada banyak alasan".

"Berikan contohnya"

"Hmm..." sebelah tangan lentiknya mengusap dagu, membuat pose berpikir dan bertahan cukup lama. "Mungkin dia dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan tak bisa menolaknya".

"Mustahil"

"Nothing is imposible, remember that" Sehun menghela nafas, benar juga. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bukan itu alasan Lay menolaknya. Menurutnya alasan itu berasal dari diri Lay sendiri. Mungkin saja Lay tak menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang patut dia cintai juga. Atau, dia straight. Jadi jelas saja kan jika dia menolak Sehun.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, suara erangannya membuat Luhan menatapnya iba. Ayolah, jarang sekali dia lihat adiknya frustasi begini. Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya, menepuk pelan kepala Sehun dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau sudah besar, Sehun. Aku yakin kau bisa selesaikan sendiri masalahmu" ruangan itu kembali sunyi saat Luhan benar-benar pergi dari sana. Sehun menghela nafas, rasanya selama tiga mingguan ini dia seperti melarikan diri. Ya, setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Lay dia tak pergi ke aquarium satu kalipun. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa belum siap untuk kembali kesana dan bertemu dengan namja manis itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun bukankah memang seharusnya dia kesana? Menyelesaikan masalah itu lebih baik daripada menghindarinya kan? Sudah dia putuskan, dia akan kesana.

-JELLYFISH-

Sehun melihatnya disana. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagunya pelan. Tangannya seakan berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang berenang didalam sana. Sehun merindukan wajah itu. Lay akhirnya menoleh saat merasa begitu diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ekspresi terkejut dia tunjukan, kemudian dia berusaha lari dari sana.

"Lay!" teriakan itu disusul dengan cengkraman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Lay merintih, namun Sehun tampak mengabaikannya. Dia tak ingin melepaskan namja blonde itu sebelum semua ini terselesaikan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?".

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu" wajahnya berpaling, tak ingin menatap namja bersurai hitam itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Rona diwajah manis itu membuat Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar tak menciumnya lagi. Cengkraman ditangan Lay terlepas, helaan nafas terdengar dari Sehun.

"Aku tau kau menolakku. Mungkin juga kau membenciku sekarang. Tapi tolong jelaskan alasanmu" Lay menggigit bibirnya, ini tak seperti yang Sehun pikirkan. Dia memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap ke arah Sehun yang memberinya tatapan serius.

"A-aku tidak membencimu"

"Lalu kenapa menghindar dariku" Lay menggeleng pelan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Sebelah tangan Sehun bersandar pada kaca tebal dibelakang Lay. Memenjarakan namja manis itu. "Se-sehuna" Lay tergagap. Dia tak pernah tau jika Sehun bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sedingin itu.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan jika kau tak menjawabku" bisikan itu tepat ditelinganya, bahkan bisa dia rasakan bibir tipis Sehun menempel pada telinganya yang memerah.

"Kau.. akan segera melupakanku" Sehun terdiam, perlahan menjauh. Menatap Lay yang tertunduk. "Bukan hanya Sehuna. Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggumu kembali. Walaupun kau kembali dengan melupakan keberadaanku, tapi aku sudah sangat senang. Sebab kau kembali" suara itu bergetar dan semakin lirih.

"Aku tau aku egois. Tapi..." suara isakan terdengar, Sehun tau seseorang dihadapannya berusaha menahan tangisannya sejak tadi. "Aku ingin bersama Sehuna selamanya. Tapi itu mustahil kan? Manusia akan sangat cepat melupakanku" Sehun merengkuhnya. Membawanya masuk kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan tubuh itu bergetar karena tangisan.

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku hanya sesuatu yang terus terikat dengan tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Aku tidak perduli" jawaban Sehun membuatnya terdiam. Isakannya masih terdengar samar, Lay merasakan ketenangan saat sebelah tangan Sehun pelan surai blondenya. "Jika aku lupa, kau hanya perlu mengingatkanku. Jika aku tersesat, kau hanya perlu membawaku kembali. Jika aku tak mencintaimu, maka buatlah aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan suaramu" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, senyuman dia tujukan pada Lay. Dia menghapus kristal-kristal yang tersisa diantara pelupuk mata namja itu.

"Bukankah aku lebih egois karena menyuruhmu melakukan itu?" Lay tersenyum, dia menggeleng. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengingatnya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. "Selama itu Sehuna, aku akan menerima keegoisannya" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Lay memejamkan mata. Kemudian kedua bibir itu saling bertautan kembali. Saling merespon reaksi dari pasangannya. Melakukannya dengan penuh cinta bersama ratusan ubur-ubur sebagai saksinya.

" _Maafkan aku"_

-JELLYFISH-

OWARIMASU

-JELLYFISH-

(kalian bisa lewati ocehan tidak pentingku ini dan langsung saja baca omake nya dibawah ._.)

Allo ma friend *-*

Aku entah kenapa sedang buntu

Mungkin karena UN /garuktembok/

Aku merasa hebat karena menyelesaikan ini tepat pukul 11.14 pm, tanggal 2 April 2016

By da way, hari ini Haise Sasaki ku berulang tahun *-* /abaikansaja/

And by da way lagi agar tak salah paham jujur saja aku dapat insprasi dari lagu berjudul KURAGE NO UTA (ini judul lagu yang ada di fict ini ._.) yang dinyanyikan Masamoto Nakazawa selaku seiyuu/voice actor nya tokoh bernama Clear dari anime yang baru saja kutonton (DRAMAtical Murder 'w') dan juga dari manga yaoi berjudul Hana no Miyako de karyanya Rihito Takarai sensei ^_^

But overall ceritanya beda kayaknya ._.)

Dan ngejadiin Yixing hantu itu semacam... aaaahhhhh IDK, I'm sorry for this terrible fict /-\

Thanks for reading and I need your review, ma beloved reader /titikduabintang/

Dan ini balasan atas review di Fanfic "KUPU-KUPU"

Maymfa10 = Pertama terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview bahkan di fict ku sebelumnya /bow/ Makasih sudah menjadikanku sebagai biasmu *-* support aku ya /ciumjauh/

0704minnie = Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview /bow/ Yixing emang bikin gemes 'w') thanks bgt udah mau review :')

Zhang Fanyajung = terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview /bow/ ah, ternyata tidak Cuma yang berpikir begitu –w-

Abbey Woo = terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview /bow/ buat apaan air? ._.) ah, manis katanya _ yosh, diusahakan ya /wink/

guest88 = terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview /bow/ kyaaaa, jangan melting _ thanks karena udah melting :D

aerii0110 = terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview /bow/ hng, sayangnya tidak ada apa-apa dibalik muka polosnya /senyummesum/ /abaikan/ mungkin kalau dia seme akan menjadi 'sesuatu' dibalik kepolosannya /senyummakinmesum/ /plak/

YOSH THANKS SEKALI LAGI YA GAES /CAPSJEBOL/

SEE YOU AGAIN

-JELLYFISH-

OMAKE

-JELLYFISH-

"Papa?" bocah lima tahun itu menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari sosok ayah yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan tangan besarnya dari genggaman mungilnya. Perlahan, pelupuk matanya penuh dengan butiran air hangat. Dia terisak pelan, kaki mungilnya menyusuri koridor temaram itu.

 _Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)_

Sebuah nyanyian terdengar. Membuat laki-laki kecil itu sedikit lebih tenang walau terjebak diantara jajaran kaca besar berisi berbagai macam fauna air membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Tangan kecilnya berpegang pada kaca tebal di sisi kirinya, ia berusaha mencari asal suara nyanyian itu dengan mengikuti arah datangnya suara.

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam jarak)_

Suara itu berasal dari blok terakhir, tepat didepan akuarium besar yang penuh dengan ratusan makhluk tanpa warna. Berdiri disana, seseorang dengan surai blonde menatap ke arah kerumunan ubur-ubur dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo_

 _(Ubur-ubur yang bermimpi menyanyikan lagu mereka)_

Kaki kecilnya berjalan tanpa perintah ke arah namja itu. Sementara sosok itu tetap bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya.

 _Yasashii umibe de nemuru_

 _(Tertidur di tepi pantai yang lembut)_

Namja itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Humm" anak itu mengangguk lucu, namja itu tersenyum geli. "Mau kuantar ke pintu keluar?" dia menggeleng.

"Papa akan menjemputku. Papa bilang saat tersesat aku harus diam agar papa bisa lebih mudah menemukanku" namja itu mengangguk, anak yang pintar menurutnya. Namja blonde itu tersenyum, tangannya kini mengusap puncak kepala anak itu. Dia sedang menatap takjub pada kerumunan ubur-ubur di aquarium besar itu.

"Kau tau? Tubur ubur-ubur hampir semuanya terbuat dari air"

"Benarkah?" anak bersurai coklat terang itu kini ganti menatapnya takjub, namja blonde itu mengangguk. "Kata papa, ubur-ubur seperti kapuk yang terbang di udara. Terlihat sangat ringan" namja blonde itu agak terkejut, sementara anak itu kini menyentuh permukaaan kaca tebal itu saat seekor ubur-ubur mendekat.

"Hyung?" panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh, terasa ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh anak itu. Mata besar itu menatapnya lucu. "Ano.. bisa kau bernyanyi lagi?" namja itu tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya.

 _Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _(Ayun, ayun, berayunlah diantara gelombang)_

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam jarak)_

 _Yume miru kurage wa uta kanade_

 _(Ubur-ubur yang bermimpi memainkan lagu mereka)_

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure anata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam dirimu)_

Anak itu menatapnya dengan binar lucu di kedua irisnya juga senyuman khas anak kecil diwajahnya. Namja blonde itu tertawa pelan sambil menepuk pelan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang".

"Benarkah?" namja itu mengangguk, senyumnya sedikit berubah ketika mengenang masa lalunya.

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara samar terdengar.

"Baekhyun? Kau dimana?" suara itu semakin jelas, anak itu menoleh ke arah dia datang tadi. Menunggu seseorang muncul dari sana. "Baekhyun?"

"Papa~~" anak itu menjauh dari sisinya, berlari ke arah pria berusia 32 tahun yang kini merentangkan tangannya menunggu putranya masuk dalam rengkuhannya. "Kau tersesat lagi ya?" anak itu mengangguk dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi tenang saja, hyung itu menemaniku" telunjuk mungilnya mengarah pada namja blonde yang menatap mereka dari jauh. Namja blonde itu tersenyum ke arah mereka, badannya sedikit membungkuk. Berusaha mengucapkan salam sesopan mungkin.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga putraku, Tuan..."

"Lay"

"Ya, Lay ssi. Terima kasih" senyuman pria ini dibalas Lay sama tulusnya. "Sudah memperkenalkan dirimu, jagoan?" pertanyaan dari sang ayah membuatnya menepuk dahinya. Lay tertawa melihatnya, "Namaku Baekhyun" tangan mungil itu terulur padanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyunnie" Lay menjabat tangan kecil itu, dia terkekeh melihat tingkah sok dewasa bocah itu. "Dia anak yang pintar".

"Terima kasih" jawab sang ayah. "Kami harus segera kembali, istriku menunggu didepan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Lay ssi" Lay mengangguk sopan.

"Sampai jumpa..." Lay menatap kepergian ayah dan anak itu. Sekilas dia dengar Baekhyun berkata, 'Papa, hyung itu punya suara yang indah. Dia bernyanyi lagu tentang ubur-ubur' itu membuatnya tersenyum. Lay kini terdiam, menahan sesuatu yang berusaha mendesak keluar dari matanya. Dia gagal. Sebab cairan itu berjalan pelan menuruni pipinya. Namun senyum itu masih terpatri diwajahnya.

Berbalik, dia menatap ke arah kaca besar yang dipenuhi hewan menyengat itu. Tarikan nafas lembut terdengar darinya. Kemudian dia melantunkan dua baris terakhir lirik lagunya.

 _Yume miru kurage wa uta kanade_

 _(Ubur-ubur yang bermimpi memainkan lagu mereka)_

 _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure anata e to_

 _(Binar, binar, berkilauan, suara yang hanyut dalam dirimu)_

"Sampai jumpa. Maaf karena tak pernah bisa mengingatkanmu..."

" _Sehuna"_

-JELLYFISH-

END

-JELLYFISH-


	2. Link

watch?v=b8c_A_EeVsY


End file.
